7 Months
by ladybugsmomma
Summary: Emily comes back with a surprise...she's pregnant! What will they say? Read to find out!
1. She's Back And With a Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds nor it's characters.**

**AN: Greetings, this is my first Criminal Minds fic. I usually write Law and Order SVU or NCIS fics, but I've recently fallen in love with this show and with all that has happened with Emily and Doyle, I decided to give my own perspective of what I thought might have happened. This is only going to be a two-shot as I feel that it shouldn't be longer than that. Anyway, I hope you like this! Thanks for reading!**

7 Months

It had been seven months since Emily Prentiss gained a new identity, since everything that had happened with Ian Doyle, and since she last saw her family and the man she loved.

When she woke in Bethesda and saw JJ sitting in the chair beside her bed. She knew she wasn't going to be able to go back home. She wasn't going to get the chance to tell Aaron that their baby was a survivor. The beatings and the 2x4 to the abdomen had not gotten rid of their child made out of love.

She made JJ promise not to tell him shortly before she left for Paris. JJ swore and kept her word.

Now, seven months later, Emily was heading back home to her family and to Aaron. They were in for a huge surprise. Emily knew that the team was going to be wary of trusting her after all she had done to them. She knew that if Declan wasn't in danger at this moment that she wouldn't be returning at all.

From the moment she got off the plane to right now, walking down the hall to the BAU room, she worried what they would say, how they would act, and whether or not she would be able to contain her emotions as being pregnant limited her otherwise strong control over them.

She heard the familiar voice of Penelope Garcia crack as she said, "She's alive?"

She stopped for a moment to collect herself to walk into the room that contained her very upset and distraught family. It was when she heard the angry voice of Derek Morgan say, "Yeah, I've got issues!"; that voice made her move forward. She reached the door and locked eyes with JJ and Hotch before she looked to the others.

The reunion was bittersweet, but she needed to stay focused on the task at hand. Declan couldn't afford to have her sidetracked. They would have to wait until everything was over before the different confrontations would happen.

After Declan was saved and the hearing was over and after she agreed to take up her job again under the condition that she was allowed maternity leave in a couple months did she steel herself for the bombardment of emotions and questions that were sure to come.

Everyone began to talk at once except JJ, Rossi, and Hotch. JJ had already known what happened. Rossi didn't know, but knew that Emily would tell him and the others in her own time. Hotch was trying to estimate how far along Emily was.

Emily raised her hand and silenced them. She indicated to Garcia to go first because she knew that she would be metaphorically dying if she went last.

"How far along are you?" Garcia asked, "Who's the lucky guy?"

Emily looked up to Hotch. Their eyes met and she asked her silent question and he nodded his okay with them knowing. She looked back to the others.

"I'm seven months and the lucky guy, well, his name is Aaron. He's about 6'2. He has brown hair and eyes and is a great leader of the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI," Emily replied.

Silence reigned in the room. Reid was looking at Hotch who was watching Emily. Morgan was glaring at the man while Garcia looked stunned. Rossi was amused that they had waited this long and, of course, JJ already knew.

"So, you got her pregnant and then sent her away after the crap with Doyle?" Morgan growled.

"I didn't know she was pregnant. The only one who knew was JJ, I guess," Hotch replied. Emily nodded confirming it for him.

"It's not like I could tell anyone what was going on no matter how much I wished I could. I've missed all of you very much and it was difficult to get this far without giving up, but this baby kept me going and kept me sane," Emily said.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" JJ asked, "Or is it a surprise?"

"Oh, it's a girl. I found out day before yesterday what she was," Emily said.

"Oh, a girl! Now I can go shopping! Have you thought of any names for the precious cherub?" Garcia asked.

"A couple, but I haven't been able to discuss them with her father," Emily replied.

"I think we'd all like to hear the suggestions," Hotch said with a slight grin.

Emily looked at him.

"Yeah, please Emily!" Garcia pleaded.

"Uhh, okay. Abigail Michelle, Addison Nicole, Maia Abigail," she stopped and smiled slightly at the name, "Miranda Catherine is the last one I've considered."

"Abigail?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know, but I like that name. I know I would want it somewhere in her name, but sometimes it doesn't flow," Emily explained.

"Well, I like them all," Garcia said.

"I like the sound of Maia Abigail. It's something different and unusual," Reid said, "Did you know that Maia means brave warrior and that Abigail means father's joy?"

"Hmm, I like it," Hotch said. Emily grinned.

"Maia Abigail?" Emily asked just to be certain. Hotch nodded.

Emily chuckled and winced at the foot making contact with her kidney.

"Are you okay?" Garcia asked.

"She kicked," Emily said.

"Can I feel?" Garcia asked. Emily nodded.

Normally, Emily would snap at a person for rubbing her stomach or coming near it. She wasn't Buddha or anything like that and it bugged her that some people thought her stomach was free reign. This was different though. This was family and she had wanted them involved from the start.

Emily took Garcia's outstretched hand and placed it over where the baby had been kicking. It took a minute, but then Garcia's face lit up at the feel of her kick.

"She did kick every now and then, but since I've been back it has gone on almost nonstop," Emily said.

"I would surmise that because your feelings of being safe have changed and the atmosphere that surrounds you as well that she senses your happiness," Reid diagnosed.

"That could very well be," Hotch agreed.

"Congratulations Emily," Rossi said, "Now, I've had a long day. I'm going home. See you guys tomorrow."

The team bid goodnight to the elder man as he made his way home.

"I need to be getting home too," JJ said, "Henry doesn't like to sleep until I've read him his book."

"Okay, good night JJ," Emily said. The others also bade her goodnight and she left.

Emily looked at Morgan who was leaning back in his chair. He still glared at Hotch, but when he felt Emily's eyes on him he averted his gaze to her and his glared softened.

"Hey guys, could you give me and Derek some time alone?" Emily asked.

"Sure," Garcia and Reid said in unison and left the room. Hotch lingered for a moment.

"It'll be okay. I'm not going anywhere and I trust Derek," Emily soothed him.

Hotch looked at Morgan and then stepped out of the room.

Emily took a seat next to him and he leaned forward until his elbows rested on his knees. He looked over at her and waited to hear what she had to say.

"Derek," she began softly, "It wasn't Hotch's fault that all this happened and you know that. You can't stay mad forever. I'd understand if you were to hate me, but not Hotch."

"Emily, I could never hate you. I may be upset that I was lied to for the past seven months amongst other things, but hating you isn't on my agenda," Morgan told her, "Actually I'm proud of you for doing all this by yourself. Not many women could do what you did."

"It's going to take some time for things to go back to normal, but I just wish that Aaron didn't put himself on the spot like that. He doesn't deserve all the blame," Emily said.

"Neither do you Emily. Not all of what happened was your fault," Morgan told her, "Though there is something that I don't get; why not ask for our help?"

"Doyle would've killed you all. He already threatened you in front of me. I wanted to make sure you were safe. I didn't want to be responsible for your deaths. I couldn't do that, and after everything that happened with my former teammates, I decided that I needed to take the fight to him," Emily said.

"What about her?" Morgan asked indicating Emily's womb.

"I didn't know I was pregnant at the time. Had I known, I don't know what would've happened, but I am grateful that she survived. She was a miracle," Emily said smiling.

"She is a miracle and I bet she's going to look just like her Mama," Morgan said.

Emily smiled.

"I really missed you Derek," Emily said.

"I missed you too, Emily," Morgan replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Leave a review, please and thank you! <strong>


	2. Hotch's Reunion and Engaged?

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM or any of it's characters.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted! I wasn't expecting the response I got to this story! You guys are awesome! Okay, I know that I said this would be a two-shot, but it looks like it will be a three-shot. I hope you guys like it! Oh and this is OOC and slightly AU.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Emily bade Morgan, Garcia, and Reid all good night as she left the BAU room and headed to Hotch's office. She knocked on the door and at his 'come in' she opened the door and took in the sight of his office. It was neat and orderly as usual, but there had been a few additions.<p>

On his desk, next to his pictures of Hailey and Jack was a picture of her and another of her and Jack. Both were taken by Garcia just a few months before she was 'killed.'

They all were at the park and enjoying a picnic. Emily had sat down on the blanket and Jack had decided that he was going to curl up in her lap. He leaned his head into her neck and smiled as Emily had said something into his ear. Garcia snapped a picture then.

The one of her was when she was on a swing at the park and Jack was pushing her. She had the biggest smile on her face. Garcia caught the sight and snapped another picture.

"Hey," Hotch said, "You ok?"

She looked to him and nodded.

"I talked to Morgan. He should act a little more civilly to you now, but I don't know about the others," Emily said.

"Morgan was just upset that he wasn't in on it and the fact that he regretted not going in sooner before Doyle had the chance to spear you with a 2x4. They'll be okay," Hotch said.

"I hope so. I didn't want to hurt them. I didn't want to hurt you," she said looking into his eyes.

Hotch got up from his desk and walked around to her. He took her into his arms and held her tight.

"Emily, you're safe and home. That's all that matters to me, well, that and the baby," Hotch said.

"I've missed you so much Aaron," Emily said. He kissed her hairline.

"I've missed you too. I thought of you every second of every day that you were gone," Hotch said.

"What are we going to do now?" Emily asked, "I'm not dead, but pregnant. You've got Jack already and I have nothing to go through this pregnancy with. I haven't shopped at all for her. I'm going to be such a horrible mother."

Tears began to fall down Emily's cheeks. Hotch pulled back out of the embrace. He made her look at him.

"Emily, you're going to be a wonderful mother. You have three months to get ready for this baby. We're going to be fine. I'm going to be there every step of the way," Hotch says to her.

"I was so hoping you would say that," Emily murmured.

Their lips met for a passionate kiss of all the emotions that coursed through them. Once the kiss broke Emily looked back into his eyes and asked, "What are we going to do about Jack?"

"We'll tell him together. Tonight," Hotch said.

"If that's going to be the case, then we need to get going. It's almost his bedtime," Emily said with a grin.

Hotch put the files he was working on away and gathered his things. They walked out of the office and headed to Hotch's place.

* * *

><p>The travel to Hotch's home was quick, but Emily became more and more nervous the closer they got. She kept picking her nails until Hotch reached over and grasped her hand. He gave it a reassuring squeezed to let her know that everything is going to be fine.<p>

They pulled up to the house that Hotch had gotten. It was a four bedroom house with two bathrooms. The outside was red brick with blue shutters. A small fence traveled around the house as it had a small yard.

Hotch led a nervous Emily in. He unlocked the door and the smell of dinner hit him.

"Jessie?" he called. Emily froze.

"In here," a female voice called back. Who was this? That was when she remembered Hailey's sister was the one who cared for Jack. She definitely had been gone too long.

Hotch led Emily into the kitchen. Jessica was stirring a pot of spaghetti sauce and the water to her right contained cooked noodles that Jessica lifted to strain. She turned and nearly dropped the pot at the sight in front of her.

"Aaron, am I seeing things?" Jessica asked.

"Uh, no. Not that I know of," Hotch replied.

"Really? I swear I see the ghost of Emily Prentiss standing right next to you," Jessica said.

"She's not a ghost," Hotch said, "She's very much alive. We faked her death to draw a criminal out and to protect her."

"You know, I'm right here," Emily said. Both Hotch and Jessica looked at her.

"It' good to see you Emily," Jessica said with a smile, "Uh, Jack is out back practicing his soccer kicks."

"Thanks Jessie," Hotch said as he led Emily out of the kitchen to the backyard where his son was playing.

Jack had kicked another goal. His mind was totally focused on his game that he didn't hear his daddy sneak up behind him. He squealed when he felt someone pick him up and spin him around.

"Hey daddy!" Jack said once he realized who had him.

"Hey Jack," Hotch said and set Jack on his feet and knelt down. Jack hugged his dad.

"Did you get the bad guy today?" Jack asked.

"Yep, we sure did, and I have a surprise for you," Hotch said. Jack's face lit up.

"What is it?" Jack asked. Hotch grinned and pointed towards the back door.

Jack looked and saw Emily.

"Is that really my Emmy?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, buddy. That's really her," Hotch said. Jack took off to Emily and hugged her waist as best he could.

Emily put an arm on Jack's back and hugged him as best she could. When he let go, she bent down to talk to him when Jack wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I missed you so much Emmy!" Jack said. Emily felt tells come to her eyes.

"I missed you too Jack," Emily said.

"Jack, be careful with Emily," Hotch said. Jack looked back to his daddy and then back to Emily. Something was different, his Emily was bigger. He knew better to say anything so he looked to his daddy as if to ask him what happened.

"Emily is part of the surprise," Hotch explained, "The other part is that you're going to have a baby sister."

"A sister?" Jack asked. Hotch and Emily nodded. "I guess I can deal with that."

They laughed.

"What's her name and when can I see her?" Jack asked.

Hotch looked at Emily.

"You'll see her in about three months," Hotch said, "And her name is Maia. Maia Abigail-"

"Hotchner," Emily finished. Hotch looked at Emily and she nodded.

"I can't wait to meet her!" Jack said.

"Dinner!" called Jessica.

"Well, time to eat. Jack go wash up," Hotch said. Jack took off to the bathroom and Hotch led Emily back to the kitchen.

Jessica had finished putting the plates on the table including an extra one for Emily. She looked over to Emily who sat down and to Hotch who sat next to her.

"So, how far along are you Emily?" Jessica asked.

"7 months," Emily replied.

Jessica looked at the two.

"So this happened before you 'died'?" Jessica asked. Emily nodded.

"Is it a boy or girl?" she asked.

"A girl. Maia Abigail," Hotch said.

"Maia Abigail Prentiss," Jessica, "That's a good name."

"Not Prentiss," Emily said, "Hotchner."

"Oh, Aaron?" Jessica said looking to Hotch.

"Yeah, she's mine," Hotch said.

"Huh? I didn't even know you two were dating," Jessica said.

"We were before this mess," Emily said.

"What does Jack say?" Jessica asked.

"He's excited," Hotch replied as the boy came into the kitchen.

"Excited about what daddy?" Jack asked.

"About the baby," Hotch replied.

"So daddy, if you and Emmy are having a baby does this mean you're gonna marry her?" Jack asked.

Hotch looked wide-eyed at his son. He then looked to Emily who was trying so hard not to laugh as was Jessica.

"Uh, I don't know, son. One day," Hotch said. Emily looked at Hotch incredulously.

"When?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. When the time is right, I guess," Hotch replied.

"I think we should do it next week," Emily said. Now it was Hotch's turn to be surprise.

"What?" Hotch asked. Emily grinned.

"I think we should do it next week. Just the family," Emily said.

"Are you serious?" Hotch asked.

"Definitely," Emily said.

"So does this mean we're engaged?" Hotch asked.

"Yes," Emily said with a grin.

"Woo-hoo!" Jack exclaimed. The adults all laughed and began eating their dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Next should be the birth of Maia. Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	3. A Wedding and A Birth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds nor any of it's characters.**

**AN: I, once again, must apologize for my long absence. Life has been extremely crazy at my house, but I did manage to get this done. This is the last chapter and I hope that you all love it! Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! You guys are awesome! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later<em>

Emily stood in the room at the back of the little chapel. She stared at herself in the full length mirror. The white dress hugged her just right and flowed over her bump. She had a veil in her hair that had alternating blue and white flowers wrapped around it. Her bouquet was made of white carnations and red roses.

She stared at herself as she didn't recognize the person starring back. She sighed and smiled as she felt baby Maia kick her again. She rubbed her belly in soothing circles.

"This is it baby girl," she said to her belly, "Daddy and Mommy are getting married. It's so hard to believe, but I can't imagine myself with anyone but him. I love him so much."

She looked up again and squared her shoulders as she readied herself to walk down the aisle.

* * *

><p>Hotch stood at the end of the aisle as he awaited his bride to walk down the aisle. The wedding was a small one, but the wedding was still decorated per Garcia. He shook his head at remembering how happy and enthusiastic the technical analyst had been upon hearing the news of him and Emily getting married.<p>

Dave put a hand on his shoulder. Hotch looked to his colleague and friend and smiled.

"It's almost time," Hotch said.

"I know," Dave nodded, "It's been a long time coming."

Hotch quirked an eyebrow at the older man who just grinned back and nodded towards the head of the aisle.

Hotch turned and what he saw took his breath away. His fiancé was standing there in her wedding dress with her bouquet in hand and she looked absolutely stunning.

The music began to play Rascal Flats' "Bless the Broken Road" as Emily made her way down the aisle. She kept her focus on Hotch, but let it drift to each of her teammates, her family who stood with him at the altar. Rossi was chosen as best man as JJ was picked for Maid of Honor. Garcia was a bridesmaid as was Jessica. Morgan and Reid were groomsmen. Jack was the ring-bearer. They looked wonderful standing there in their dresses, Garcia's a little more eccentric than the others, and tuxedos. All of them had smiles on their faces.

Emily's walk had finally ended as she was at the altar and facing Hotch. She handed JJ her bouquet and took Hotch's hands into hers as they faced the preacher together.

"Dearly beloved," the preacher began, "we are here to witness the uniting of this couple into holy matrimony. Aaron Hotchner, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to honor her, cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Hotch said.

"Emily Prentiss, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to honor him, cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Emily said.

"May we have the rings?" the preacher asked Jack who handed the rings to his father with a big smile on his face, "These rings symbolize the unbroken circle of the holy trinity and the unity off these two as one. While placing the ring on the finger of your mate repeat the phrase: With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed," they said in unison as they slid their rings onto their respective fingers.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you as man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the preacher finished.

Hotch pulled Emily to him and they kissed sweetly and romantically. They momentarily lost themselves in the kiss as they both realized that this sealed their lives and their bond forever.

Their moment was broken up by the cheering and applause of their family. They were hugged and congratulated on their nuptials. Hotch looked at Emily and she him and they were excited to start their family, including Jack and their intertwined future with baby Maia.

* * *

><p><em>Three Months Later<em>

Hotch was running down the hospital hallway. He was frantic as he hoped he hadn't missed the birth of his daughter, their daughter, his and Emily's. That fact always made him smile.

He stopped at another Nurses' Station to ask, or rather demand, which room held his wife. They pointed him in the direction and he was off again.

He came to a room and looked into the window, opened the door, and was greeted by Emily who was in a great deal of pain.

"Honey, I came as soon as I could," Hotch said a little breathlessly.

Emily looked over to him. She reached out her hand and he took her hand into his.

"I'm so glad you made it," Emily said, "I was so afraid you weren't going to make it. Are the others coming? Jack?"

"Morgan is still in the ER getting his wounds checked out. Garcia and JJ are on their way as are Jessica, Reid, and Jack. Rossi is still in the ER with Morgan. They'll be here soon," Hotch said.

"Did you get him?" Emily asked, hissing as another contraction hit.

"Yeah," Hotch said, "He and Morgan scuffled, but we got him."

"Good," Emily said between Lamaze breathing.

A midwife entered the room.

"Mrs. Hotchner, my name is Sarah. I'm going to check you to see if your dilated enough to deliver, okay?" Sarah asked. Emily nodded.

Sarah washed her hands thoroughly and then set up everything to check Emily's cervix. Sarah sat down at the foot of the bed and checked Emily's cervix.

"Well, it's time. Ten centimeters dilated and fully effaced, baby Hotchner is ready to come into the world," Sarah announced.

They began prepping Emily for delivery. Once situated, Emily gave three good pushes and Maia Abigail Hotchner was born. Emily and Hotch looked down at their little girl and their joy was felt throughout the room.

Maia was taken really quickly and cleaned up, weighed, measured, and printed and then returned to her mommy's arms.

Emily looked down into her baby girl's blue eyes and smiled.

"Hello my little miracle. I'm your mommy and I love you very much," Emily said softly.

Hotch put his finger into Maia's little hand and smiled as she grasped it quite firmly.

"Hi baby girl, I'm your daddy and I love you very much," Hotch said. They looked at the wonderful miracle before them and were completely happy.

A few minutes later and there was knocking at the door. Hotch opened it and it revealed everyone standing in the hallway. All of them were bearing gifts.

"Come in," Hotch said softly. Jack was the first one to be at Emily's bedside. He had been anxious to meet his little sister for a while.

"Is that her Daddy?" he asked. Hotch nodded.

"She's so tiny," Jack said.

"That's because she is a baby. She'll get bigger," Hotch said.

Jack walked over and handed over the little pink bunny that he brought for Maia.

He looked at Emily and she leaned over to let him get a better look. Hotch came up behind Jack and lifted him up onto the bed.

"She's beautiful," Jack said. At the sound of her brother's voice, Maia opened her eyes and looked at him. They seemed mesmerized by each other. Jack leaned a little closer and Maia reached up to grasp his nose. Jack giggled and the others laughed.

"It looks like she likes her big brother," Emily said.

"Yeah, can I hold her?" Jack asked. Emily nodded.

She moved over so that Jack could sit next to her and she helped him put his hands in the right places in order to hold little Maia. Once Jack had custody of Maia, Garcia went to taking pictures of everything and took multiple ones of the siblings together.

Presents were given and hoys were shared. Then visiting hours ended and it was time for everyone to go. They said their goodbyes and Hotch and Emily were soon left alone with Maia.

"I think our family is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Hotch said.

"I couldn't agree more," Emily said, "It took seven months of separation for all this to happen and I wouldn't change a thing."

"I wouldn't either," Hotch said. They were content and happy and they were grateful for those seven months that changed everything.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: I hope that everyone loved reading this story as much as I have writing it! Thanks again for reading! Leave a last review, please and thank you! Ta-ta!- LBM<strong>


End file.
